


glazed

by coinyfucker



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: M/M, Paw Fetish, Paw Play, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinyfucker/pseuds/coinyfucker
Summary: yakko takes advantage of his sleeping brother to explore his paw kink.
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	glazed

Tired eyes blinked open, squinted as the harsh glow of light met them.

Groggily, Yakko realized he had fallen asleep during movie night. The bright TV screen was back to the DVD menu, and distantly he wondered how far they had even gotten before exhaustion had taken hold of him. He sat up a bit with a grunt, rubbing at his eyes, only to feel something prod at his sides. Glancing downwards, he took in the sight of his little brother curled up beside him. Wakko was still fast asleep, chest falling and rising with slow breaths. His hat had fallen off, probably when he slumped over against the arm of the couch, the accessory laying on the floor.

A quick look to his other side told him Dot must have already retired to her bed, leaving them to just snooze in peace. He leaned forward, exhaling a silent yawn and shifting uncomfortably. He was glad she wasn’t around when he woke up, honestly. The one downside to falling asleep on the couch was the simple fact that he usually had a problem that needed to be taken care of whenever he woke up. As comfortable as the siblings were with each other, it didn’t make popping boners any less awkward, and having no one awake to comment on it was quite the relief.

Yakko’s eyes drifted back down to the sleeping form of his brother, and for a moment he was ready to go get a blanket to drape across Wakko. But, perhaps almost instinctively, his eyes dipped a bit lower and he sucked in a quiet breath. Wakko’s paws were on full display, the cream fur and dark pads staring back at him. The older toon swallowed thickly, a soft flush crossing his cheeks. Nora’s tablet had quite the effect on him, and this was something that he hadn’t told anyone. Sure, he caught his siblings up on all the general knowledge they had missed, but he had learned practically everything the internet had to offer. He’d been exposed to essentially every fetish one could think of, and having such an intimate understanding awakened him to many shameful desires.

And right now, one was being handed to him on a silver platter.

Wakko usually slept like a rock, and he couldn’t believe he was even thinking this, but perhaps he could use that to his advantage... When would he ever get such a perfect opportunity again? His paws looked so damn soft, and just the simple act of staring flustered him all the more. He could just indulge for a minute, clean up, and retreat to the ball pit like nothing had ever happened. Yakko’d probably feel a bit guilty every time he saw his brother for a few days after, but at least he’d be able to sate one of his new desires.

Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes tight and fumbled haphazardly with his belt, eager to release himself from his straining pants. Once unbuckled and unbuttoned, his cock practically burst free of the garment, already dripping a thick strand of precum onto the couch. Even now, his hardened length on display and looming over the sleeping Wakko, he hesitated. There was still time to go deal with his problem on his own rather than play such a dangerous game just to get off. To get off to his own brother’s paws, no less! And yet, despite the small voice of argument lingering in the back of his mind, Yakko steeled his resolve and angled himself just right to grind up against those beautiful little paws.

Almost immediately, he had to clamp a hand over his lips to stifle a high-pitched moan. Wakko’s sleek fur and smooth pawpads offered no resistance, allowing Yakko’s shaft to easily glide against them. The feeling was so unique, and a hell of a lot better than just his hand. A shaky breath escaped him, delighting in these new sensations. It was nearly a shame that it made his tip drool pre all over Wakko’s pads, staining them with such a sinful essence, were it not such an exciting sight. And goddamn, did he want more.

One hand wrapped around his base while the other moved to Wakko’s paws, holding them gently in place. He pressed himself forward, hotdogging himself between them to get that deliciously silky feeling wrapped around himself. Yakko couldn’t help but bite his lower lip in an effort to keep quiet. He was practically quivering with need, and it took a great deal of self-control to keep his movements slow. He couldn’t risk going fast, lest he potentially wake up his sweet little sib. His hips pressed forward agonizingly slow, the eldest Warner seeing stars as those adorable paws enveloped his cock. The way that fur dragged over him was absolute heaven.

Yakko had to take a moment to just breathe, trying desperately to calm himself down before continuing. After a moment of sitting there, he finally gripped onto the couch and gave an experimental thrust. In the burst of pleasure that followed, he found himself surprised that he didn’t lose it right then and there. Finally, he settled into a rhythm, slowly fucking Wakko’s paws and giving them a liberal coating of his preseed in the process. Hushed little gasps fell from his mouth every now and again, not that he could help it in the first place. His brother’s paws were so much softer than he could have imagined.

‘Take it slow’ was repeated in his head like a mantra, all in an effort to keep himself from speeding up. It was all in vain though, because as the sensations ramped up, he bucked his hips forward faster, desperate to feel those sensations sooner. Trying to go slow was excruciating, he needed to feel Wakko against him, and he needed to see what those paws looked like soaked in his cum. Like a switch was flipped, Yakko settled easily into his depravity, fondling his brother’s feet as he fucked them. He tilted his head back, a soft groan building in his throat while his fingers traced along each clawed toe.

He was moving like a piston, especially so when he felt that familiar pressure ramping up within him. He bit his lip again, throwing caution to the wind, and speeding up the pace yet again. He just needed a bit more of that delicious friction, just a little bit more. Yakko’s entire body felt like it was on fire, and he snapped his hips back, letting his cock sleep free from between those paws to grind hard against the pads. Finally, he choked back a whimpered moan, feeling his sack tighten up as he messily sprayed Wakko’s paws with his hot seed.

Yakko braced himself against the couch’s back, practically gulping down air in the aftermath of his release. Blankly, he stared off into space while he recovered from the best orgasm he’d ever had. When enough of his faculties returned, he turned his gaze down to those soiled pads, and he practically busted again. He wasn’t even ashamed anymore, the sight of his jizz completely soaking Wakko’s feet was driving him wild. His phone was quickly retrieved from his pocket so he could snap a photo of his still half-hard shaft dribbling the last of its contents onto those freshly-glazed paws. This was a sight he needed to document, because Yakko never wanted to forget it. An exhausted little grin pulled at his lips.

“Mmnh... Yakko...?”

And just like that, his blood ran cold.


End file.
